Accidental Love
by Elviina
Summary: James Potter yıllardır Lily Evans’ın peşindeydi, peki ya minik bir iksir kazası olayı tersine çevirirse? Okursaınız kısa da olsa yorum yaparsanız sevinirm. :
1. Her Zamanki Gibi

James Potter yıllardır Lily Evans'ın peşindeydi, peki ya minik bir iksir kazası olayı tersine çevirirse?

b İlk denemem hp fanfiction konusunda yüzden her türlü yoruma ihtiyacım var . Şimdiden teşekkürler ^^/b

Hogwarts'ta yeni bir gün başlarken, Gryffindor kızlar yatakhanesin suratsız bir kızıl dün geceki devriyenin etkisinde kalmış, yataktan kalkmayı reddediyordur. En yakın arkadaşı Lucy'nin enerjik bir şekilde yatağa atlamasıyla da yüzünü buruşturur ve lütfedercesine tek gözünü açar. Lucy kıkırdayarak konuşur " Dün çok geç geldin galiba? " Lily gözlerini devirir ve arkadaşının sözlerindeki imayı duymazdan gelerek doğrulur ve umursamaz bir havayla konuşur. " Potter hayatta varolduğu aklıma gelmeyecek gizli geçitleri de kontrol etmemizi söyleyerek saatlerce dolaştırdı beni. Sanki çok umurundaydı. " Lucy sırıtır ve yataktan inerek saçlarını toplamaya başlar. " Yaa bak çocuk görev iaşkıyla/i yanıp tutuşuyor! Mutlu olman lazım Lils. " Lily dayanmayarak güler ve üzerini değiştirmeye başlar, bu arada Gryffiondor erkekler yatakhanesinde görev aşkıyla yanıp tutuşan öğrenci başı en yakın arkadaşına dün geceyi anlatıyordur.

" Saatlarce dolaştık, üstelik kavga bile etmedik! Tamam biraz atışmış olabiliriz ama onları saymıyorum! " Sirius Black ise başını iki yana sallayarak konuşur. " James ne yaptığının farkında mısın gizli geçitleri gösterdim diyorsun! " James ise aldırmadan elini sallar, neden arkadaşı önemsiz bir ayrıntıya takılmıştır? Büyük resmi göremiyor mudur? Sirius ise yazın durgunlaşmış olan Lily aşkının tekrar tüm heybetiyle geldiğini görür ve çaresizlikle Remus'a bakar. Remus yapacak bir şey yok dercesine omuz silktikten sonra Peter'ı uyandırmaya gider..

Büyük Salonda herkes okulun resmen başladığı, ikinci haftanın ilk kahvaltısını ederken Lucy ve Lily büyük salondan girdikleri anda pek çok göz onlara çevrilir. Lily buna alışmıştır çünkü arkadaşı iLucien/i siyah saçları ve masmavi gözleriyle okulun en güzel kızlarından biridir. Lily bu konuda okulun erkekleriyle hem fikir olsa da bilmediği şey aslında en güzel kızlar listesinde kendisinin de olduğu ne yazık ki Potter ve arkadaşlarının lanet etme konusundaki yeteneğinin muhtemel taliplerini engellediğidir. Lucy ve Lily masaya oturduklarında Lucy cıvıl cıvıl bir şekilde günaydın der herkese. Masaya oturdukları anda James gibi Sirius'un da bakışları o tarafa kaymıştır, onunla da günaydınlaşırlar. Geçen yıldan beri devam eden bir oyuna göre Sirius ve Lucy birbirlerinden güya birbirlerinden hoşlanıyorlardır da bir türlü birleşememişlerdir. Lucy bu oyundan eğleniyordur, Lily arkadaşının Sirius'la olan arkadaşlığına sinir olsa da eğlendiğini inkar etmiyordur, üstelik itiraf edemese de bir şekilde onların etrafta olmasına alışmıştır. Böylece kahvaltı normal düzeninde giderken Lily hayatından memnundur..

-- Kısa bir bölüm biliyorum ama devam etmeli miyim sizce? Lily'nin çok tepkili olmasını istemedim James'e, benim kafamdaki geçmişe göre 6. sınıfta o çok şiddetli kavga dönemlerini atlatmışlar ama tabi hemen beraber olmayacaklar. :) --


	2. Jonathan

**2. bölümü ekliyorum biraz daha uzun diğerine göre ve yorum yapan crypta'ya çok teşekkürler. :) **

Lily ve Lucy ilk dersleri olan iksire girerken iki kız birbirlerinden zıt duygular içerisindedirler. Lily iksiri seviyordur, üstelik oldukça da başarılıdır ancak Lucy iksirden, Profesörlerinden ve iksirle ilgili her şeyden nefret etmiş durumdadır. Lily suratını asmış arkadaşını görünce neşelendirmeye çalışır. " Hadi Lucy, o kadar da kötü değil biliyorsun. Hem Profesör Slughorn seni sever, her sene kazasız atlatıyorsun işte. " Lucy arkadaşının haklı olduğunu biliyordur o yüzden her zamanki sıralarına otururlarken çaresizce iç geçirir. Neyse ki Lily yanındadır yoksa iksir derslerinin daha kötü geçeceği kesindir. Biraz sonra Profesör Slughorn'da gelmiştir işte. " Evet çocuklar! Bugün aşk iksiri olan Amortentia'nın bir benzeri olmakla birlikte, ondan daha farklı etkileri olmasıyla bilinen, pek güvenilmeyen yapısı nedeniyle fazla kullanılmayan Venoglie iksirini yapacağız! İkisi arasındaki farkları söylemek isteyen var mı?" Slughorn bakışlarını sınıfta dolaştırdıktan sonra kararını verir. " Mr. Black? " Lily tembelce ayağa kalkan Sirius'u izlerken yine bir öfke dalgasının kedini ele geçirdiğini hisseder. Bu yüzden sinir oluyordur onlara, umursamaz davranışları, konuşmaları! Üstüne üstlük Black'in bir gıdım çalışmadan aldığı notlar Lily'nin iyice sinirine dokunuyordur. Lucy'e bunları itiraf ettiği bir gün ise Lucy kıkırdayarak kıskandığı söylemiş ama şiddetle reddedilmiştir, tabii ki öyle bir şey yoktur, Lucy saçmalıyordur.. Lily içten içe kıskançlık olduğunu bildiği öfkesini bastırır, kendinden utanmalıdır ayrıca! Başını hafifçe sallayıp Sirius'u dinlemeye başlar. " –noglie ise Amortentia'nın aksine, gerçek aşk ya da hoşlanmaya da dayanır. İksir var olmayan aşkı var gibi gösterse de asıl amacı eğer iksirle temasa girmiş kişi karşısındakinden hoşlanıyorsa etkisini göstermesi ve duygularının şiddetinin artmasıdır." Profesör Slughorn onaylarcasına başını sallar ve herkese malzemelerini çıkarmalarını, önümüzdeki 2 hafta boyunca bu iksirle uğraşacaklarını söylerken Lucy dudağını büzüştürmüş, bir kurban havasında Lily'e bakıyordur. Lily dayanamaz güler ve arkadaşına hafifçe sarılır ancak Slughorn'un bakışlarını görünce iksir için hazırlanmaya başlar..

O sırada arka çapraz sıralarında Sirius ve James iksiri Lily'e içirseler ne olacağına dair hararetli bir tartışma gerçekleştiriyorlardır. " Saçmalama abi duyguları kuvvetlendiriyormuş bak, kız iyice nefret mi etsin? " " Hayır ama var olmayan aşkı da yaratıyor, işte var olmuyor zaten!" James ise bu fikri kesinlikle kabul etmiyordur ve hayır, iksir falan içirmeyeceklerdir Lily'ye! Sirius kuvvetli itiraz üzerine gözlerini devirir ve " İyi madem başkasına içirsek nasıl olur? Şu Hufflepufflı Emily Cumbrick vardı, bakalım ne yapacak en son senden hoşlanıyordu herhalde.." Remus ise arka sıradan kimseye iksir içirmeseler iyi olacağından bahsediyordur, Sirius bu defa Moony'i ikna etmeye çalışır.

. . . .

İksir dersinin bitiminde hemen hemen sınıfın tümü rahatlamış ve henüz ufak bir aşaması tamamlanmış olan iksirlerini dinlenmeye bırakmışlardır. Günün kalan kısmı da olaysız geçerken akşam yemeğinde Gryffindor masası neşelidir, Çapulcular senenin ilk şakasını planlarken, Lily ve Lucy bitkibilimde onlara baktığını fak ettikleri Ravenclaw Quidditch kaptanı Jonathan Cole'un, hangisine baktığını tartışıyorlar. " Lily sana baktı diyorum, gördüm! Bak göz bunlar tamam mı?" Lily kendisinde de bir çift olan gözlerini devirirken makul olmaya çalışır. " Luce, hadi ama ne zaman böyle bir tartışma yaşasak ben kazanıyorum. Zaten Jonathan'ın benle ne işi olur, Quidditch falan sevmem ben, senin tipin o." " İlk olarak Lily o Jonathan herkesin tipi olur bu bir. Çocuk kaptan diye Quidditch'ten başka bir şey bilmiyor değil herhalde bu iki. Bütün ders çocuğa baktım dik dik, bana baksa bir kere olsa gözgöze gelirdik, sana bakıyordu bu da üç. " Lily bir şeyler söylemeye niyetlenirken Lucy hafiften sesini alçaltarak konuşur. " Ama istersen James'e soralım ne de olsa baktıkları kişi aynıydı fark etmiştir. " Lily bu sefer kaşlarını çatar. " Hiç zannetmiyorum, bak 2. haftaya girdik hala bir hareket yok, demek ki aşmış. Sende aş Lucy." Lucy arkadaşının saflığına kafa sallayarak pudingine döner ama kaşığı tutan eli yarı yolda donar. Bütün yemeğin sohbet konusu olmuş çocuk şu anda buraya geliyordur. Lucy Lily'i dirsekler ve başıyla geleni gösterir. Lily'nin beyni bir an boşalırken Jonathan tam olarak onun yanına gelmiştir, onun gözlerine bakıyordur. Bir dakika konuşmalarının mümkün olup olamayacağını sorarken Lily evet der ama nasıl demiştir bilmiyordur, genelde bu tip durumları Lucy yaşardır çünkü. Lily masadan kalkıp Büyük Salondan çıkarken Lucy Siriusla göz göze gelir ve Potter'in sinirine bizzat tanık olurken kendi kendine mırıldanır. " Aşmış. Hıhı, kesin. " Bu arada Remus ve Peter James'e sakin olmasını söylerler, Sirius ise Lucy'e sorar. " Ne istiyormuş, o Cole?" Lucy gözlerini omuz silkerek konuşur " Bilmiyorum, sizin kadar duydum bende. Ama- James! Asana sahip ol, kıvılcım püskürtüyor! " Lucy kızgın bir bakış atar James'e ve saçlarını kontrol eder. " Sahip ol sen de arkadaşına! " Sirius ise gözlerini devirir ve cevaplar. " Sen seninkine sahip olsan böyle olmayacak." " Ben ne yapayım? Tehditler bu kadar etki etti herhalde. " Lucy düşünmeden söylediği cümleyi fark ederken, Sirius da etmiştir, sorar. " _Sen_ nereden biliyorsun? " Lucy bir an bakalırken arkadaşı dışarıda daha farklı bir durumdadır.

. . . .

Dışarı çıktıklarında Jonathan Lily'e bakarak gülümser, Lily de karşılık verir. Nedir yani cidden çıkma mı teklif edecektir çocuk, Lily'nin ondan hoşlandığı zaman nerededir mesela geçen yıl boyunca falan? Ama hayır şimdi gelmek zorundadır zaten, konuşamamışlardır bile Lucy'le, ne diyecektir Lily? Tabii daha çıkma teklif edip etmeyeceği de belli değildir, Lucy'nin gazına da gelmiş olabilirdir pekala. " Lily ben.. Eh, şey. " Lily için NE?! diye çığlık atarken dışarıdan gayet sesiz ve sakindir, konuşur. " Efendim Jonathan? " " Ben diyecektim ki senden hoşlanıyorum ve.. Benimle çıkar mısın? " Lily beklediği cümleyi duyduktan sonra bir an duraklar. Ne diyeceğini bilmiyordur, kabul mu etmelidir? Etmelidir herhalde, bütün sene onu düşünmüştür- " Hayır. " Bir dakika ne?! Az önce hayır mı dedim?! Hem gayet kaba bir şekilde! Ne düşünüyordum ki, aman tanrım! " Ben şey yani, bence biz arkadaş olarak kalsak.." Ne diyorum ben? diye düşünür bir an Lily. Neden böyle bir şey demiştir ki? Üstelik rahatlamış gibidir de, pişmanlık falan da yoktur ortalıklarda.. Jonathan'ın ise haliyle omuzları düşmüştür ve şaşkınca sorar. " Başka birinden falan mı hoşlanıyorsun? Yoksa James Potter mı? " Lily bir an için onun şaşkın haline bakar ve kabul edileceğinden çok emin olduğunu düşünür. Bir anda buna sinir olurken biraz da öfkeyle cevap verir. " Hayır, kimseden hoşlanmıyorum ama James'i bile senden daha iyi tanıyorum Jonathan." dedikten sonra bir iyi geceler mırıldanıp Büyük Salon'a döner ve hızla Lucy'nin yanına oturur. Lucy can kurtaran simidine sarılır gibi arkadaşına yapışır ve sorularını sıralarken James kulaklarını dört açar. Lily fısıltıyla olayı açıklamaya çalışır ancak Lucy'nin feryadı kimsenin kulaklarını açmasına gerek bırakmaz. " AMA NEDEN? Niye ki Lils geçen sene başımın etini yemiyor muydun se- " James duyduklarını nasıl yorumlayacağını bilemezken Lily pis bir bakışla Lucy'i ortak salona sürükler, arkada ise çapulcular bakışır.

. . . .

" Şimdi kabul etti mi etmedi mi ben anlamadım? " Remus tartışmadan uzak kalmayı tercih etmiştir ama Sirius'un yardım dilenen bakışlarına kayıtsız kalamazken onun da bin kere söylediği şeyi tekrarlar " Lucy ama neden diye bağırdığına göre kabul etmemiştir James." " Evet, çok şaşkın görünüyordu." diye ekler Peter ve Sirius başını sallayarak onaylar. James hafifçe iç çeker ve belki akşamki devriyede öğrenebileceğini düşünür. Gerçi nasıl öğrenecektir, sanki çok konuşuyorlar ama ayrıntılara kafa yormamaya çalışır.


End file.
